


[Podfic] Whatever Keeps Us Alive

by miri_tiazan



Series: [Podfics] Love in the Time of Pyres [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Dystopia, Elves, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injustice, M/M, Persecution, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Police Brutality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_tiazan/pseuds/miri_tiazan
Summary: Éibhear and Elihal are each doing what they need to to get along during the witch hunters' persecution of elves--but sometimes what you need is a friend.





	[Podfic] Whatever Keeps Us Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whatever Keeps Us Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811011) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1i6AaNoXuPmjidwvsrjhXPrW1_7cjCoXA/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dsudis for blanket permission!


End file.
